


Never

by shinymando



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, but it's also soft, deviates from canon a little, din djarin has abandonment issues, dominant din meets soft din, no y/n, the universe needs more soft din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinymando/pseuds/shinymando
Summary: The one thing Din never had in his life was stability. People moved in and out, which was why he never let himself form strong relationships, until you. You always let him know how much he means to you, but even the smallest misunderstandings fill him with doubt.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! In the middle of working on a few other mando one-shots I came up with this. I don't know what it is about mixing dominant Din with soft Din but....anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr! Find me @ shiny-mando

The piston of his hips behind you was relentless, and burying your face in the heap of blankets on your makeshift bed was all you could do to muffle the screams that left your throat raw.

  
It was impossible to focus on anything else but the feeling of his cock splitting you open; not even your eyesight was functioning.

  
His hold on your hips tightened, pulling your backside up slightly and driving the head of his cock into your most sensitive spot. You mewled as your body lurched forward from the shock of the new angle, but Din’s grip barely let you move and inch.

  
“Easy, mesh’la.” he whispered.

  
One of his hands found its way to the back of your head to gather a fistful of hair, and when your face was pulled out of the blankets you realized you were incapable of making a sound, your throat completely exhausted.

  
After a few more powerful thrusts, Din snaked an arm around your middle and pulled you upright, now driving his cock upwards and leaving you breathless. His other hand left your hair and cupped the side of your face to bring your lips to his. He moaned into your mouth with each thrust, and it sent a new wave of arousal to your core.

  
Din had fucked you like this more times than you could count, but this time there was an energy you hadn’t felt but once before.

  
__

  
It wasn’t long after your relationship began. You had snuck out early in the morning to gather more supplies during a stop on a planet you didn’t remember the name of, but you knew it was supposed to be peaceful. You felt safe wandering off, and you were sure you would be back before he was awake.

  
Less than 10 minutes into your journey you knew something was off, nothing around you looked familiar. Against your better judgement, you ignored the warnings in your head and walked on. It was nearly an hour later when you really started panicking. The village that was supposed to be close by shouldn’t have taken more than 20 minutes to get to, and now you had no idea how to make it back to the ship.

  
Every small noise you heard had you grip onto your satchel tighter, and when you heard footsteps you nearly broke into a sprint. When a pair of hands grabbed your shoulders you didn’t hesitate to start thrashing your arms, but quickly you learned your assailant was much stronger. A familiar voice said your name and immediately your movements ceased. When you turned around you saw Din, and immediately you were pulled into a hug so tight it knocked the breath out of your chest. “Cyar’ika.” he breathed. Even with the filter of the modulator you could hear the relief in his voice.

  
When you made it back to the ship he hadn’t spoken another word, and it worried you. After shedding his armor and settling on the makeshift bed you had assembled on the floor of the crest you knelt in front of him, ready to apologize. It only took one look into his eyes before you were pulled underneath him, your clothes nearly ripped off. Soon all you felt was the weight of his body as his cock ravished you for what felt like several blissful hours.

  
Afterwards, just as you were on the brink of sleep with his back pressed to your chest, you heard him speak, barely above a whisper.“Don’t ever leave me, cyar’ika.”

Slowly, you turned to face him, and with your eyes hazy from exhaustion you whispered, “Never.”

  
__

  
After several more powerful thrusts you began to feel a familiar sensation rising in your lower abdomen, and your head fell back against his shoulder. You felt your walls begin to flutter, your release just moments away, but Din slowed his movements.

  
“Not yet,” he breathed. “I want to see your eyes.”

  
Without warning he flipped you over, his cock leaving you just for a moment before driving back into your cunt and continuing the same delicious rhythm from before.

You hadn’t realized your eyes were screwed shut from pleasure until Din said your name. “Eyes open, cyar’ika.” He brought a hand up and gently cupped the side of your face. “Let me see you.”

  
When you opened your eyes a few tears escaped, and you had to blink several times before you could see Din clearly.

  
“Fuck, there they are,” he moaned as he wiped away a tear with his thumb. “Such pretty eyes.”

  
His hand left your face to push one of your knees flat against the bed, allowing him to drive his cock even deeper than you thought possible. You almost allowed your eyes to roll back in your head before you remembered his command. Your hands shot up to grip his shoulders for support, your nails digging in hard enough to small bruises. The roughness of your actions drew a raspy moan from his throat that pushed you even closer to release.

  
When you felt your orgasm building you made sure to look right into his eyes. They were just as desperate as yours. He moved his hand from your leg to where your bodies met, and when a calloused thumb began rubbing tight circles around your clit you felt white-hot pleasure rolling over you, leaving you gasping for air. Din continued to fuck you through it, drawing out as much pleasure as possible.

  
“Such a good girl,” he praised.

  
When your high began to fade he quickened his pace, his own release not far behind. You moved a hand from his shoulders to the base of his scalp and began to rake your nails back and forth the way you knew he loved. When the rhythm of his hips began to falter you craned your neck up so your lips were right against his ear.

  
“Come for me Din,” you whispered. “Make me yours.”

  
He crashed his lips into yours, and with one final thrust and a whimper that flooded your body with chills, he spilled into you, filling you completely.

  
Exhaustion finally caught up with him and his body melted on top of yours. It was difficult for you to breath but you didn’t care; you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and stroked his back lovingly, pressing chaste kisses to the base of his neck with every breath.

  
You felt him adjust to get up, but your hands immediately grabbed his arms.

  
“Don’t.” you whispered. “Not yet.”

  
Din obliged, his movements earlier only being a test. He pressed a soft kiss to your temple before settling back into his previous position with a deep sigh.

  
When he finally rolled off you he never broke contact, pulling you tightly to his chest and burying his face in your hair. He had you pressed against his body tighter than normal, like you’d fade away if his hold loosened, and when it didn't subside after several minutes you became concerned.

  
“Din?” you asked, worry clear as day in your tone. You didn’t have to press him harder.

  
“Don’t ever leave me cyar’ika.” he pleaded. Guilt panged your chest as the earlier events of the day replayed in your head.

  
__

  
You had asked him to let you go to the market in the village close by, just for a few items and nothing more. When he refused to let you go alone you got angry, your pride hurt thinking he doubted your ability to do simple tasks by yourself.

  
It was the biggest argument the two of you ever had, and when he retreated to the cockpit you decided you needed some air. You hadn’t made it more than a few steps down the ramp of the Crest before you were pulled back in. Ready to scream in his face you whirled around to meet Din’s stare, but what you saw broke your heart. He always tried his best to hide his emotions but you learned to read him ages ago. He thought you were running away.

  
__

  
“I would never leave you,” you assured him, slowly turning to face him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

  
“I thought...I thought you-” he started, but you shushed him by pressing gentle kisses to both his cheeks.

  
“Never,” you promised. “I told you I would never leave you.” You kissed the corners of his mouth. “You trust me, don’t you?”

  
When you pressed your lips to his you tried to let him feel the weight of your words, how deeply you meant what you said. When he kissed you back with the same intensity you knew he felt it, what he meant to you, how much you loved him.

  
He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against yours, and began stroking a large hand up and down your back.

  
“My cyar’ika.”


End file.
